The Canterbury Tales
The Canterbury Tales is a collection of over 20 stories written in Middle English by Geoffrey Chaucer at the end of the 14th century, during the time of the Hundred Years' War. The tales (mostly written in verse, although some are in prose) are presented as part of a story-telling contest by a group of pilgrims as they travel together on a journey from Southwark to the shrine of Saint Thomas Becket at Canterbury Cathedral. The prize for this contest is a free meal at the Tabard Inn at Southwark on their return. Tossup Questions # This work was the source of William Shakespeare and John Fletcher's Two Noble Kinsmen. One character in this work discusses her five marriages, the fifth to Jankyn. The final section of this work, which features the Knight and Wife of Bath, is narrated by the Parson. This work's Prologue describes how the characters meet at the Tabard Inn en route to the titular pilgrimage site, and agree to engage in a storytelling contest. For 10 points, name this Middle English collection of tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. # One part of this work describes how a boy killed by Jews sings of the crime because of a grain placed under his tongue by the Virgin Mary. Another part of this work tells how three men who vow to kill Death find bushels of gold under an oak tree and murder each other over it. This collection includes stories narrated by the Prioress and the Pardoner, as well as a story in which Arcite and Palamon fight over their love for Emily, which is told by the (*) Knight. For 10 points, name this poetry collection narrated by pilgrims at the Tabard Inn, written by Geoffrey Chaucer. # In one part of this work, three men set off to kill Death, but they are distracted when they find a large amount of money. At the end of another section of this work, a knight gives up his choice of having either a young and unfaithful wife or an old and faithful one. The plot of this work is set in motion when a group sets out together from the Tabard Inn in Southwark. For 10 points, name this collection of stories told by pilgrims such as the Pardoner and the Wife of Bath, which was written in Middle English by Geoffrey Chaucer. # In one part of this work, Nicholas and Alison deceive the old carpenter, John, while in another, a woman tells of a knight who learns that women desire power. Another part of this work sees the rooster Chanticleer escape from a fox, and in another story, Palamon and Arcite compete over Emily. The stories in this work are set at the Tabard Inn are told by the Knight, the Nun's Priest, the Wife of Bath, and the Miller, among other pilgrims. For 10 points, name this work by Geoffrey Chaucer. # A Doctor of Physick explicitly references Livy in this work. An incident with farting involves the astronomer Nicolas tricking Absolon so he can get with his much younger wife Alison. Alice relates how an ex husband would read stories about wicked women to her. Another speaker describes three men who go looking for Death, and surprisingly die. After finishing his narrative, the Pardoner tries to sell fake relics to his companions. For ten points, give the name for the stories told by such characters as the Miller and the Wife of Bath, an early work of English literature by Geoffrey Chaucer, about pilgrims on the road.